The Just Less Chronicles
by Winged Beauty 16
Summary: "Your Highness! A new prophecy has been recited!" A breathless faun screamed as he ran into the emptying throne room. The Monarchs ignored him. "Please listen, I think you would all be very interested about this." Queen Susan eyed the faun suspiciously. "It's about your brother" The room fell silent and Queen Lucy gasped. "You can't prophecies about the dead"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, everything belongs to the amazing C. . I want to make no money off of this, only reviews. **

**Word Count- 805 not including Authors Notes**

**Rating- T**

**Warnings- No big ones right now, just a bit sad**

**Thanks- To my amazing friend Abby who inspired me for this story and who will be keeping my motivations up through this entire process. And to my wonderful beta KariCariCarlGrace who made this readable**

**Notes- I hope you enjoy!**

_Prologue_

The snow fell bitterly from the dark storm clouds above. It mocked all that it touched sending the jagged reminder of the one they lost. It gleamed in the dark crescent moon's light glaring into the eyes of the people. It seemed to say "You may have won the war, but I won in far greater ways". Needless to say, the people all hated the snow. For many different reasons of course, but they all felt a burning hatred for the once white beauty.

But no one hated the snow more than three special people. These three special people were the rulers of Narnia. The three Monarchs of Narnia all expressed their hatred in different forms but it was all for a common reason. It was a simple reason but one that took a heavy toll on their hearts.

The reason, simple enough, was that it took their brother.

For Lucy, the youngest and closest in age to their perished brother, the pain made her wither away in her room. She stayed away from all company, all but her elder brother and sister and her dear Faun best friend, to see Queen Lucy was a rare and cherished sight.

Though she was 21 she still held her childish looks but not her innocent, open mind. She trained long and hard, in a sword fight she could surpass anyone including Peter. No man ever dared try and court her, they were all too scared.

Lucy was no longer simply valiant; she was all hardened and stiff. She no longer let tears slip and believe foolish things. She was a queen now, not a foolish little girl.

For Susan, the now lone middle child and ex closest sibling to her misunderstood, perished bother, the pain made her burry herself in her studies. She became the smartest, wisest and most strategic person to ever step foot in Narnia. No one dared cross her path and she was rightfully Peter's right hand man.

At the age of 25 she was a sight for sore eyes. Despite all her efforts her beauty shone through her attempts at hiding it, _she looked too much like her brother_ she thought. Many men tried to court her but she denied them all saying "You can never gain my approval without the approval of my brother." And it was clear she wasn't talking about Peter.

But as the years went by her amount of suitors decreased immensely. They all claimed she was mad. When Peter would demand why they would say she upheld conversations with her dead brother at midnight. Susan would never deny her conversations; all she did was banish the suitors.

Susan was nowhere near gentle and would never be again unless her beloved brother was returned. She was not a just a motherly sister, she was a mother weeping for the loss of her child.

For Peter, the eldest and only male king, the pain brought him a horrid personality and habits. He became cruel, harsh, sarcastic and quick to assume. He picked fights with everyone and everything. This was a dreadful change in behavior but what made it worst was he was the one dealing with the people. As High King it was his responsibility to travel and help his kingdom but he took it to the extreme of never being home. Peter would travel his kingdom with his people fearing him.

At 26 he had more wrinkles than his grandfather and his smile that made even the vilest laugh was only a myth. He made no effort to court any girl but no girl stopped trying to get his attention. Though Peter would never say it out loud, he knew love was an appalling thing that broke apart the strongest. He vowed never to fall for it and the older he grew, the stronger his vow. But no princess could understand this.

Peter was not magnificent and he highly doubted he ever would be.

If Edmund was still alive, he would laugh at his siblings. He would laugh until his sides hurt. Each of them picked up the trait that they tried so hard to rid him of. Lucy has gained his hatred for socializing and skill for avoiding all possible human contact. Susan took on his skill of hiding everything inside and keeping a stoic façade. And lastly, Peter took up his harsh mouth and hatred for the world.

It was ironic, so very ironic. And if Edmund was there he would be laughing his head off at the irony. But he was not here alas there was no laughing. There was no just.

Instead there were icy partials that mocked each sibling.

Narnia was not complete without it's four. That's what lead it to it's not so golden Golden Age.

These are the Just Less Chronicles.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, everything belongs to the amazing C.S. Lewis. I want to make no money off of this, only reviews.**

**Word Count- 1,368 not including Authors Notes**

**Rating- T**

**Warnings- Nothing big again, I personally think it's a tad bit sad and the ending could be seen as a little violent, but I don't think so. **

**Thanks- Again to Abby, who put up with my constant insecurities and frets. She amazing! Also, to all the people who took the time to review, it means a ton! And lastly to my wonderful beta KariCariCarlGrace who made this readable and, hopefully, enjoyable. **

**Notes- I hope you don't give up on this story! **

The rain drops fell bleakly against the hard stone of Cair Parvel. Susan tried to ignore them but she soon found it impossible as the thunder got louder and louder. Finally giving up, she thrust her battle plans ahead of her and watched as they disintegrated into the nearby fire.

"Looks like we aren't winning that battle" A voice quirked from behind her.

Susan spun around coming face to face with her brother, Peter, leaning up against the door way with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. His blonde hair was cut in a military crop and he had a jagged scar going across his left eye, it was the result of a bad fight with some Northern Animal. He was taller, broader and more muscular than before and overall he doesn't even look like the same person but if you asked Susan what part of his physique changed the most she would answer his eyes. Instead of a happy, care free, loving look that twinkled at all times they were as cold as ice and full of regret and remorse.

Not that she would ever say it out loud but she missed her old brother that checked to make sure she was in bed every night, hugged her at least twice a day and gave her piggy back rides when her legs were sore. She would never say it out loud though, because deep down she knew that it would be ironic for her to point out her brothers penitent changes and not her own.

If you asked Lucy, she would say his hugs changed the most. Sometimes in dreams she could still remember what it felt like to be wrapped in a bear hug by her older brother's strong arms. She could still remember how everything seemed okay when Peter was giving her warmth from his body. She would have to say, her favorite childhood memory was when she, Peter, Susan and Edmund, were all snuggled up on their old couch in Finchley smiling, laughing and hugging. Now, though, when they hugged, very rarely and only for diplomatic reasons, her brothers body was cold, hard and unwelcoming. Susan never joined in. She feels so out of place in the one place she once felt at home. Not that she would ever admit it out loud though. That would be admitting weakness.

"No reaction? That won't last long." Peter smirked again and looked Susan in the eyes. She just glared at him and slumped back down in her seat.

When Peter saw his teasing was getting no reaction, he walked into the room. He sat down in the chair directly in front of Susan and blocked her view of the raging storms. Making no effort to move any time soon he just sat there smugly knowing his presence annoyed Susan to the end of this world and back.

Susan bit back a groan knowing that a mere reaction would send Peter over the moon and he wouldn't leave her alone until he left for another trip.

It was very much a relief to Susan when she heard the clanging of armor from down the hall. Maybe this would distract Peter and she could go back to watching the storm and pretending she had an idea on what she was doing.

The clanging became louder and louder until Susan's little sister, Lucy, appeared breathless in the door way.

Susan was extremely happy it was Lucy and not some knight. She hasn't seen her sister for weeks, maybe even a month, and she couldn't say she was shocked that she looked identical to how she did during their last encounter.

Her strawberry blonde hair was much darker than it was when she was a child; a result of far too much time spent indoors, and was now rosewood red. It was still chin length and choppy and Susan had no doubt Lucy cut it with her own sword. Her naturally tan skin faded leaving her with stress marks and dark rings under her eyes. Susan was surprised she could see them though; for once Lucy didn't have her helmet on.

Even if she didn't have her helmet on she still had on her oversized, male body fitted armor that was designed for Edmund. If Susan was being honest she would admit she had no clue what Lucy's body looked like; she always had the bloody armor on.

Peter was unaffected by all the change that happened around him and, much to Susan's horror, encouraged the way Lucy looked. He was the one who gave her Edmund's armor.

"Peter, will you please do something with me? No one will let me outside with the storm raging as it is."

Susan and Peter turned to the window and true to their sisters' word, the storm did get worse and no one in their right minds would be outside. Then they looked back at Lucy who looked so close to how she did at eight they had to do a double take. They could almost see her old, ragged teddy in her hands and her big, doe eyes pleading at them. They could almost hear a familiar voice yelling 'baby' in spiteful laughter. Almost.

"Peter please" Lucy stretched out the syllables in please and put on her begging face.

Peter really had no way of escaping this when Susan looked him in the eyes, blue meeting blue, forcing him to go with his sister. But Peter made no indication that he saw it and continued to fiddle around until, like on instinct, turned around and glared out the window. Lucy and Susan followed his gaze until it landed on the snow.

They all stared at it in a trance like form. The snow was the only thing that they all really had in common any more, it was their one connection. The first to break was Susan, who sighed and put her stoic façade back on. Any emotion that was once there was now gone.

Next it was Lucy, who stiffened her posture; walked over to the chair next to Susan and plopped herself down and broke off all eye contact with her siblings.

The last was Peter. It was rumored he grieved the most because it was he who should have grieved the least. It was known throughout Narnia that Peter and his brother were never on good terms and that Edmund was closer to Susan and Lucy than Peter. Some people think that Peter grieves so much to show he did care and that he regretted their fights but no one really knows.

"Look at us all, we are together for the first time in what seems like years and all we can do is stare and glare"

Susan and Lucy looked at Peter in disbelief. Did he really just say that?

"We wouldn't be like this if you were actually home for more than a day and could hold up a decent conversation without all your smart arse remarks! No wonder no one in Narnia likes you!" Susan screamed breaking the tension filled silence.

"It's not all Peter's fault Susan," Lucy said bitterly glaring at her older sister, "If you weren't such a prick that did nothing but read books of lies and obsess over war than we might be able to spend some time together doing normal things"

"Lucy, don't talk to you sister like that! Maybe if you weren't such a loner and actually spent time in public, hell, even anywhere but your bloody bedroom Susan and I would find time to be with you! You're such a baby!" Peter finished screaming and then realized what he said. His face fell and he snuck a glance at Lucy, who froze and for the first time in years, looked scared, and Susan, who was glaring him down. If looks could kill, Peter would already be in Aslan's country.

_rat-a-tat-tat rat-a-tat-tat_ _rat-a-tat-tat _

A little red fox scurried in and took in his surroundings. When he saw all three Monarchs red faced and horror stricken he started to back up in fear of their reactions. Bravely, he said:

"Your highnesses, it is time for the council"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, everything belongs to the amazing C.S. Lewis. I want to make no money off of this, only reviews (please?).**

**Word Count- 2,160 not including Authors Notes**

**Rating- T**

**Warnings- Nothing major again, though this chapter is informative, and hopefully your eyes will start to water but the real action starts next chapter. **

**Thanks- Once again to Abby, who made sure I didn't lose my head in this process. Also, to all the people who took the time to review, it means a ton to me and I hope you continue!**

**Notes- I hope you don't give up on this story! And, this chapter is sadly unbetaed but I didn't want to wait any longer. Please review! **

The council meetings were always boring and useless, considering the only thing that was ever accomplished was yelling matches and Peter lousing his temper.

They all started out the same with everyone walking in and slowly taking their seats. The animals would dare each other to look at the empty thrones. The thrones were each completely different and they represented the one who sat in them. Quite perfectly actually, right down to the dust collecting on King Edmunds.

Then, the Monarchs would walk in all proper and formal. The Monarchs would walk down the throne room to their thrones. The animals would have to bow to them and repeat some words through gritted teeth for their rulers to mount their thrones.

Once they were sitting they all went into 'council' mode. The meetings would continue on filled with great ideas being denied, criminals granted freedom and more and more villagers losing faith.

These meeting were not just, they lacked intelligences and equality. Peter, Susan and Lucy aren't fit for dealing with these things, for none of them can keep an opened mind. They are all severely biased. Despite the Monarchs being oblivious to the issue, Narnia was not. She, and all her people, knew they needed just. Not only that, but they needed their Just King.

Today's meeting was going just as it always was, High King Peter still gave out cold looks and a had a smug frown, a stern face of disgust and calculating eyes was still worn by their Gentle Queen Susan and the rustle and clanking of armor as their Valliant Queen Lucy looked for escape routes was still present.

The meeting was as useless as ever but it was written law alas people were forced to attend.

…

"It is now time to close. Good day subjects, this meeting has been adjourned." Peter's voice boomed through the silent council room.

All at once the animals rushed out leaving the council room nearly empty. Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. Tumnus and General Oreius were left. The room was heavy with tension and no one wanted to be the first to dismiss themselves.

"High King Peter! High King Peter!" A breathless faun panted as he ran into the almost people less room.

The faun stood there catching his breath as the remaining occupants of the room stared at him. The faun looked up for the first time since entering and when he saw the near empty room he went into panic.

"Oh no! I am too late! I have failed! What will my father say? My mother and brothers? The one time I actually get something important to do I mess it up! How could I do this?"

All eyes remained on the faun as he sobbed hysterically on the throne room floor. After some time Lucy tentivley got out of her seat and went to the still sobbing faun. She wrapped him in an awkward hug and made a sad attempt to comfort him. The faun accepted the hug and sopped into Lucy's shoulder.

Peter and Susan were staring at Lucy like she just turned into a mermaid or something. Lucy chose to ignore them and she continued to try and comfort the faun until he stopped crying and was hiccupping slightly now.

"Oh no! Look what I have done now! I have soaked my queen's armor and now it has the chance to rust! I am so sorry, please forgive me! I never meant to ruin something you hold so dear. Please don't kill me"

The faun set himself into another fit of hysterics waiting for Lucy's response.

Lucy knew all eyes were on her as she went over different responses in her head. She must admit; her first reaction was to yell and scream and demand that the faun pay. But then, when he begged her not to kill him something happened. A memory that's buried deep down may have been struck or maybe she was going crazy but she swears she heard a sarcastic, rude, undeniably recognizable voice say: _Don't be daft Lu, you're better than that. Leave the dark thoughts to me. Go be that little angel I know you are. _

"Oh no! Please don't cry. It is nothing, nothing at all. It's quite alright"

The faun looked up at Lucy with bright eyes and she knew she did the right thing. Suddenly, it wasn't so awkward to be hugging the faun.

Susan cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you rush her?" Susan asked as politely as she could. The faun looked at Susan and stood right up.

"There is a new prophecy your highness." The mood in the room took a turn for the worse. Prophecy's still were very, very sore subject for the Narnian royalty.

"Next time" Susan replied coolly with a callous glare set upon the faun. The faun did not falter under the iciness of his queens blue eyes or the change in mood.

"I think you would want to hear this." The faun continued to press with sudden confidence. "It might be of interest."

Susan eyed the faun suspiciously. She and Peter stayed put with their word though but Lucy started to wonder. _Where did the faun's sudden bravery come from? It can't nearly be that important, was it? Why?_

_"Don't be so daft Lu, confidence means importance." _The voice was becoming more and more recognizable but Lucy couldn't put her finger on it.

"Why?" Lucy asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Peter and Susan turned to her shocked, Oreius and Tumnus looked slightly amused and the faun looked overjoyed.

"Because it's about a person who could save Narnia." The hall fell silent as the Monarchs wondered why Narnia needed to be saved, and who possibly could do it better themselves "The prophecy, is supposed to be about your brother, our fallen king"

At the mention of their fallen king and brother the Queens and King looked pained, guilty, sad, hopeful, and so many more emotions it was overwhelming. It was almost like they were in a trance but like every trance, it snapped. Susan eyed the dwarf suspiciously yet again. Were they being blackmailed? Played?

"You can't prophecies about the dead." Peter finally answered his voice was even and his face blank, all previous emotions gone. But if you looked closely, very closely you could see his blue eyes were starting to sparkle. Queen Susan and Lucy's were sparkling too. The faun didn't see it through and he looked crushed.

"If you care not, then I shall leave but this may be your last chance." He said bitterly his pride taking a huge hit as his lib began to tremble.

"Wait, please tell us. We wish to help." Susan said kindly, a small smile grazing over her lips. Something inside her change, for a moment she could actually see her youngest brother pushing her forward and encouraging her, much like he did in her nightly conversations. The faun looked delighted and for a solid moment you could see why Queen Susan was Queen Susan the Gentle.

"Really?" The faun looked delighted. Lucy couldn't help herself as she let out a small giggle, she really did like this new faun.

"Really."

"Okay, here goes noting." Even Susan couldn't stifle her laugh as the faun took a deep breathe. He reminded her of someone when he wasn't breaking down. Someone she was close too, but she, like Lucy, couldn't put her finger on it.

_The one slayed makes his homecoming_

_The cherished geniuses and recalling's consumed _

_All that occurs in the land stays _

_Grim labors ahead and faiths shall be tested_

_The One consumed by terrors leads front_

_The answer lies beyond death_

The cheerful mood quickly went solemn when the faun finished. Seeing the Monarchs faces, the faun quickly said good bye and made a mad dash out before anyone could protest.

…

That night, after the very unnerving council meeting, Peter and his sister went their separate ways and all took a much needed early night.

Peter fell asleep as soon as his head hit pillow and slipped into his deepest sleep since Spare 'Oom. Not only that, but for what seems like the first time in forever, he had a dream.

_Peter was falling. It felt as he was falling into the darkest of night but without the stars to guide him. He didn't panic, not yet; being King taught him to keep his cool under pressure. Taking as many deep breaths as his lungs would allow, Peter tried to assist the situation. After many thoughts, he came to the conclusion he was in a dream. His suspicions were confirmed when the darkness began to fade and he was watching a scene he knew all too well. _

_Their coronation. _

_This time though, he was not becoming King, he was just a spectator. It was odd, watching yourself, but Peter was strangely fascinated by it all the same. It was something Edmund would have enjoyed; he absentmindedly thought forgetting that he promised himself that he would never think of his younger brother. _

_The trumpets started to sound snapping Peter out of his thoughts but he was not annoyed. Instead, he just turned his head with the rest of the room to see the grand doors open. _

_First, there was Aslan. He walked so proud and sure down the hall that even he felt the need to bow. Aslan shook his mane slightly, looking at each of the Narnian's in the eye as he made his way down to the four thrones. _

_Following in his lead, three almost unrecognizable people came through the doors. If not for small physical similarities, Peter would have never guessed that it was him and his siblings following Aslan. _

_Their smiles all so real that only their wearers knew they were false. Their eyes all still had the false determination. Their steps still had a slight bounce. There was still an empty space between Peter and the watchers, like someone was going to take their place once he woke up from a mere nap. But there was no nap, and there was no one to take the place; not any more no. _

_Once they reached the end of their path, Aslan beckoned them in front of their thrones. The Narnian's slowly began to bow. Aslan just smiled at them all and nodded for them to rise. _

_"Narnia!" His voice boomed across the throne room, "I present you your new King and Queens." _

_The Narnian's began to clap and Peter could see real smiles slip past his and his sister walls. _

_"Your High King." Aslan motioned for Peter (the past one) to step forward and reluctantly he did. Peter (the future one) could see himself flinch under being called into the spot light. _

_"High King Peter the Magnificent!" Aslan announced as he gracefully put a, for lack of a better word, magnificent golden crown on Peter's head. _

_The clapping increased and Peter even found himself clapping for his past self. Cautiously the newly crowned king stepped back and sat in his throne. _

_"Your eldest Queen." Aslan announced as Susan warily stepped forward. "Queen Susan the Gentle!" _

_Susan tipped her head down slightly in a bow as Aslan put her crown on. Her crown was delicate, weaved with flowers and preciousmetals. It resembled Susan perfectly. _

_"And lastly, your youngest Queen." Peter flinches at lastly but soon chuckles as he sees his little Lucy run forward tripping over her dress slightly. _

_"Queen Lucy the Valliant!" Lucy stands up on her tippy toes as Aslan places her little crown upon her head. Once it's on Lucy scurries back and jumps onto her throne smiling largely. _

_Oh how Peter missed that smile. But Peter's smile faded when Aslan holds up one more crown for the Narnian's to see. _

_It is much like Peter's own, just smaller and silver. And if you looked closely, you could see there was more detail and it was finer. It suited Edmund perfectly. If he ever actually wore it, Peter was positive that it would be lost in his unruly hair. Resisting the urge to let out a bitter chuckle, Peter looked down. This was the part of the ceremony he liked to forget. _

_But his dreams were not very gentle on his heart. Almost sadly, the dream continued. _

_"Narnia," Aslan's voice was once again booming through the halls, this time with antagonism instead of pride. "Here is the crown of your fallen King, King Edmund the Just. Honor his memory as you would for a sister or brother, his sacrifice is what brings us here today, not in enslavement and death." _

_The clapping stops and the room bows their heads in respect. And…Peter sees no more. _

_He is once again being tossed around in darkness, much less gently than before. _

_"Brace yourself my son, it is just the beginning"_


End file.
